


Brozen

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus, took you long enough," Dave griped, sitting up in his feather bed as John entered his bedchamber. One hand stayed tightly pressed against his chest, even though that did fuckall for the searing pain slowly squeezing the life out of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



> The prompt was "Fairy tale, Bro, Dave", and there had been too much Frozen on my dash lately...

"Jesus, took you long enough," Dave griped, sitting up in his feather bed as John entered his bedchamber. One hand stayed tightly pressed against his chest, even though that did fuckall for the searing pain slowly squeezing the life out of his heart.

"You’re so melodramatic, Dave!" John laughed as he strode over to stand beside Dave. Just looking at him, Dave was overcome with longing to be touched in the simplest way. With his older brother still in self-imposed exile ( _because you fucked up_ ), Dave’s fiance as all he had.

"I’m not melodramatic; I’m literally dying." Dave struggled to straighten up more, but all he managed to do was send another stab of pain through his chest, making him hiss and bend over double.

"Yeah, they mentioned that. That sucks. So what do you want me here for?"

"One last blowjob before I bite the dust." John grinned and Dave gritted his teeth, regretting that he didn’t have enough energy to whack him in the face with a pillow. "Come on, you dumbass; it’s a curse, so obviously I need true love’s kiss to banish it. Bend over and pucker up."

"Oh Dave," John said condescendingly as he leaned in close. Dave tilted his face up as John placed a finger under his chin. "If only there was someone who loved you!"

"What the _fuck_ … Why would you?"

"God, you’re so stupid, Dave! Did you really think I liked you? No, with Bro out of the way, I can rule this kingdom. And it’ll just get easier once your pasty self is dead too."

"You piece of -" Dave began, only to be interrupted by the bedroom door flying open for a second time. John turned and all the color drained out of his face. Dave’s jaw dropped. There was Bro, sword in hand.

"Is your brain as tiny as your dick, Egbert? Romantic love isn’t the only type of love, so there are sure as shit people that love Dave."

"Gah!"

Before John could so much as pull his hammer from his strife specibus, Bro was on him and Bro’s heirloom katana was in him. Blood spurted from the wound as John fell with a half-realized scream.

"I should mention though," Bro said as he turned back to Dave, "that other types of love aren’t mutually exclusive with eros."

"Yeah," Dave whispered as Bro’s lips swooped in for his, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I should probably mention that I have not actually seen Frozen.


End file.
